Changes
by sommerschnee
Summary: Manchmal ändert sich unser Leben schneller als wir es erwarten. "Ich möchte, dass du bei mir bleibst." Slash HarryGeorge prolog up


Titel: Changes   
  
Autor: cristall  
  
Teil: Prolog (5 Teile)  
  
Pairings: Harry/George, Harry/Fred, Harry/Fred/George, Fred/George, Dean/Seamus, Remus/Sirius, Charlie/Sirius, Ginny/Collin, Hermione/Percy, Bill/Fleur, Lavender/Neville, Oliver/Cedric, angedeutet: Harry/Draco, Draco/Blaise, Draco/Harry, Harry/Blaise, Ron/Oliver, Harry/Cedric, Harry/Seamus  
  
Warnings: Slash, Death, Romance, Fluff, Inzest, Dark, Lime, AU  
  
Serie : Harry Potter  
  
Email: cristall_myra@web.de   
  
Livejournal: www.livejournal.com/users/cris_mimi   
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charas gehört mir, ich hab sie mir lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld  
  
Kommentar: Okay... bevor jetzt bei den Pairingangaben irgendjemand flieht... die meisten sind sowieso nur angedeutet oder werden nur kurzzeitig erläutert *lach* in dieser Fanfic werden jetzt mal ein paar meiner kleineren Ideen verarbeitet, die bisher in keine anderen gepasst haben... dass heißt bitte keinen Sinn erwarten, keinen Hintergrund hinterfragen, sondern einfach nur lesen und am liebsten wäre es mir natürlich, wenn ihr mir dann noch einen Kommentar hinterlassen würdet *lieb angrins*  
  
Ähm.. was ist noch zu sagen... Klischees über einige Charas sind hier etwas überzogen dargestellt... mit voller Absicht... warum das so ist wird sich dann erst mal im Epilog klären... verzeiht mir bis dahin, ja? ^^;; Diese Fanfic ist nur ein Zwischenprojekt, nachdem ‚Past Present Future' nun abgeschlossen ist (wird innerhalb der nächsten Tage hochgeladen) und ich an meinem neuen Projekt ‚Hope' noch arbeite.... ich kann das schreiben einfach nicht lassen *drop*  
  
Achja.. hat jemand Lust diese Fanfiction beta zu lesen? Vanillia ist mit Past Present Future schon ausgelastet denke ich und es würde mich freuen wenn jemand Interesse hätte.. dieser Teil ist übrigens nicht gebetat ^^;;   
  
Widmung:  
  
Prolog  
  
i Harry strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und ging die Treppe vom Schlafsaal zum Gemeinschaftssaal hinunter und blickte sich um.  
  
Es war Freitagabends und normalerweise waren die meisten unterwegs, doch heute war der Gemeinschaftssaal voll mit Leuten.  
  
Er blickte sich um und entdeckte George am Feuer sitzend, in einem Buch blätternd. Harry drängte sich an einer Gruppe von Erstklässlern vorbei, trat hinter George und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Hey George." Der Rothaarige zuckte erschrocken zusammen, ließ sein Buch fallen und drehte sich mit einem Ruck um. Er entspannte sich, als er erkannte wer es war der ihn da angesprochen hatte.  
  
"Harry...", seufzte er und legte dabei theatralisch eine Hand auf seine Brust "Das hat mich jetzt mindestens zehn Jahre meines Lebens gekostet."  
  
Harry lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. "Sorry George. Ich wollte dich sicher nicht umbringen." George grinste und drehte sich etwas mehr in dem Sessel um Harry ohne Probleme anblicken zu können.  
  
"Na das will ich auch nicht hoffen... was wolltest du denn eigentlich?" Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und ging in die Hocke, lehnte sein Kinn auf die Sessellehne.  
  
"Ich wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitten." "Oh... das hört sich ja ernst an.." Immer noch grinsend rutschte George in dem Sessel etwas zur Seite, klopfte mit einer Hand neben sich. "Komm schon, setz dich."  
  
Harry kam der Aufforderung nach, setzte sich neben den Rothaarigen, so dass er mit der Schulter an dessen Brust lehnte.  
  
"Eigentlich ist es nichts so besonderes...", Harry blickte auf seine Beine, kaute dabei weiter auf seiner Unterlippe herum. "Erinnerst du dich noch, als ihr mich bei den Dursleys rausgeholt habt?"  
  
George nickte und legte einen Arm über die Stuhllehne, so dass Harry ihn spüren konnte, sobald er sich nur weit genug zurücklehnte  
  
"Natürlich erinnere ich mich noch daran. Worum gehst?" "Fred und du... ihr habt die Tür mit einer Nadel aufgestochert. Nun ja... in zwei Wochen sind wieder Ferien und ich dachte es wäre ganz praktisch wenn ich das auch könnte."  
  
George musterte ihn kritisch und Harry fühlte sich mehr und mehr unwohl. "Du willst, dass ich dir beibringe wie man ein Türschloss knackt."  
  
Harry nickte zögernd und entspannte sich, als George lachte und seinen Arm von der Sessellehne auf Harrys Schulter rutschen ließ und die rechte leicht drückte.  
  
"Natürlich bring ich dir das bei Harry... kein Problem.. und ich dachte schon es wäre etwas ernstes..." Harry erwiderte das Lächeln und fühlte sich in Georges Nähe nun wo die Anspannung von ihm abgefallen war richtig wohl.  
  
Er war es nicht gewohnt andere Leute um einen Gefallen zu bitten und war jedes Mal total nervös. Bis er letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts gekommen war hatte er alles alleine erledigen müssen.  
  
George blickte ihn auffordernd an. "Sollen wir jetzt gleich?" Harry wollte schon antworten, als Ron ihn vom anderen Ende des Saals rief.  
  
Er lächelte George entschuldigend an. "Ich habe Ron versprochen mit ihm eine Runde Schach zu spielen. Können wir das nachher machen? Sagen wir um zehn?"   
  
"Das ist nach der Ausgangssperre Harry.", meinte George doch es klang nicht wie ein Vorwurf.  
  
"Ich weiß. Also um zehn?"  
  
George grinste und drückte nochmal Harrys Schulter.   
  
"Um zehn."  
  
~  
  
Harry verabschiedete sich von Ron, drückte kurz besänftigend seinen Arm. "Hey Ron... du wüsstest ich würde dich mitnehmen, aber Hermione bringt mich um, wenn ich dich davon abhalte deinen Verwandlungsaufsatz zu schreiben."  
  
Ron grummelte nur und beugte sich wieder über sein Buch, murmelte etwas was sich anhörte wie ‚Warum kriegt man so kurz vor den Ferien noch Aufgaben auf'.  
  
Harry versuchte es erneut. "Ron, ich meine es ernst..."   
  
Ron hob nun doch den Blick, lächelte Harry leicht an. "Ist schon okay Har', hau ab... du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken."  
  
Harry erwiderte das Grinsen, schnappte sich dann seinen Tarnumhang, klemmte ihn sich unter den Arm. "Wir sehen uns später.", murmelte er noch, dann verschwand er durch die Tür.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftssaal waren nur noch wenige Leute. In einer Ecke saßen Seamus und Dean gemeinsam mit Ginny, halfen ihr anscheinend mit den Hausaufgaben, Angelina gemeinsam mit Lavender und einem der Weasleyzwillinge am großen Tisch,, während der zweite an einem der Tische saß, immer wieder was auf ein Stück Pergament kritzelte.  
  
Harry ging zu dem am Tisch sitzenden, ließ sich neben ihn auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Können wir los?" George blickte auf, blinzelte ein paar Mal erstaunt. "Woher wußtest du, dass ich George bin?"   
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung... ich wußte es einfach. Ich habe kein Problem euch auseinander zu halten."  
  
George schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, entschied sich dann aber doch anders und schwieg. Harry blickte auf das Pergament auf dem Tisch. "Was ist das?"   
  
"Oh... Fred hatte diese Idee für einen neuen Scherzartikel und ich bin das Ganze gerade noch einmal durchgegangen. Wollen wir gehen? Ich dachte wir nehmen uns ein leeres Klassenzimmer und probieren da rum."  
  
Harry nickte und stand auf. "Klar gerne."  
  
Draußen auf dem Gang blieb George stehen, blickte sich um. "Am besten nehmen wir ein Klassenzimmer, dass in der Nähe ist. Filch läuft wieder bis zum geht nicht mehr hier rum... hat mich erst letzte Woche erwischt der Kerl."  
  
Harry räusperte sich und hielt den Tarnumhang hoch. Georges Augen weiteten sich. "Ist das...?!" Harry nickte. "Ein Erbstück von meinem Vater."  
  
"Wow... ich hab davon gehört, aber ich habe noch nie einen gesehen." Harry lachte "Genau das hat Ron auch gesagt, als er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hat."  
  
"Ron weiß davon?" "Natürlich.. und Hermione auch. Was meinst du warum wir so selten erwischt werden? Jetzt komm drunter bevor uns jemand sieht."  
  
Für Harry der es gewohnt war neben Ron oder Hermione zu laufen die mit ihm auf einer Höhe waren war es ungewöhnlich, jemanden neben sich zu haben, der ein gutes Stück größer war als er selbst, doch er gewöhnte sich schnell daran. Er wußte nicht wirklich woran es lag, aber er war mit George schon immer gut klar gekommen.  
  
Auch als er in den letzten Sommerferien bei den Weasleys gewesen war, hatte er sich super mit dem Zwilling verstanden. Das war auch das erste mal gewesen, dass ihm die kleinen Unterschiede zwischen Fred und George aufgefallen war:  
  
Dass George die tiefere Stimme hatte und dem Blick seines Gegenübers auswich wenn ihm etwas unangenehm war, während Fred den Blick immer starr erwiderte, als wäre es ein Wettkampf wer zuerst weg schaut. Oder dass Fred seinen Brot immer getoastet wollte, während George seins ungetoastet ass.   
  
Es waren nur Kleinigkeiten gewesen, die er registriert hatte, doch ohne sie würde er die beiden Brüder wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht auseinander halten können.  
  
George tippte ihm auf die Schulter. "Hey Harry. Bist du eingeschlafen? Wir sind da. Der Raum ist ideal."   
  
Bevor er reagieren konnte wurde er auch schon in einen der leeren Klassenräume geschoben. George legte den Umhang ab, betrachtete ihn noch einen Moment bewundernd, bevor er ihn zusammenfaltete und auf einem der Tische ablegte.  
  
"So... dann wollen wir mal..." meinte er und holte aus seiner Hosentasche eine Sicherheitsnadel heraus, bog sie auseinander.  
  
"Komm her." Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs verschloss er die Tür, schob dann Harry vor sie und drückte ihm die Nadel in die Hand.  
  
"Dann probier es mal." Harry blinzelte ihn perplex an. "Aber was muss ich denn machen?" George lächelte und stellte sich hinter Harry, legte seine rechte Hand um die des Jüngeren.  
  
"Eigentlich ist es ganz einfach.. du musst nur ein bisschen Gefühl dafür entwickeln."  
  
Es dauerte fast ein einhalb Stunden bis Harry es zum ersten Mal alleine schaffte die Tür zu öffnen. Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass es George zu nervig wurde es immer wieder erklären zu müssen, doch als er seine Bedenken ausgesprochen hatte, hatte George nur gelacht.  
  
"Als Fred und ich es uns beigebracht haben hat es noch viel länger gedauert.", hatte er gesagt und es Harry dann nochmal erklärt.  
  
Nun klopfte er Harry zufrieden auf die Schulter, griff nach dem Tarnumhang und zog ihn über beide. "Siehst du Harry... war doch gar nicht so schwierig, oder?" Harry grinste als Antwort nur und blickte den Älteren an, bevor dessen Gesicht unter dem Tarnumhang verschwand.  
  
Die ersten paar Meter zurück zum Turm gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Harry eine Frage aussprach die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge lag.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Fred los?"  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
Harry biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und überlegte einen Moment bevor er antwortete. "Nun ja... ihr redet zwar noch miteinander und verbringt viel Zeit zusammen aber irgendetwas ist anders... als wenn etwas zwischen euch stehen würde."  
  
Fred seufzte und verlangsamte seine Schritte. "Wann ist es dir aufgefallen?" Harry dachte nach "Vor ein paar Tagen. Habt ihr euch gestritten?"  
  
"Nicht wirklich... oder vielleicht doch.. ich weiß es nicht. Wir haben halt festgestellt, dass wir was eine Sache angeht unterschiedliche Interessen haben... und irgendwie... naja wir reden nicht mehr darüber aber es steht irgendwie zwischen uns."  
  
"Vielleicht ja gerade deshalb."   
  
"Was meinst du?"   
  
"Vielleicht steht es ja zwischen euch, *weil* ihr nicht darüber redet."  
  
George schwieg einen Moment und Harry registrierte, dass sie noch langsamer geworden waren. "So hab ich noch nie darüber nachgedacht... vielleicht hast du Recht."  
  
Einen Moment überlegte sich Harry ob er seine nächste Frage auch stellen sollte und entschied sich schließlich dafür.  
  
"Außerdem... es ist doch ganz normal, dass ihr unterschiedliche Interessen habt oder? Ihr könnt ja nicht immer vollkommen gleich sein... worum ging es denn genau."  
  
"Fred interessiert sich für Mädchen." Harry wartete ob George noch weiter sprechen würde, doch der schwieg.   
  
"Wo ist dann das Problem?" George seufzte. "Ich interessiere mich für Jungen."   
  
"Achso."  
  
George blieb stehen und blickte Harry an. "Du hasst mich jetzt deswegen nicht oder?" Harry musste lachen. Er war zwar bei Menschen aufgewachsen, die Homosexuelle für ihre Gefühle verurteilten, doch Harry hatte nie so gedacht.  
  
Er griff nach Georges Hand und drückte sie. "Natürlich nicht. Wäre doch idiotisch oder?" George lächelte und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch in diesem Moment hallten Schritte im Gang wieder.  
  
Harry war wie erstarrt, doch George reagierte instinktiv, griff nach Harrys Arm und zog ihn in eine der dunklen Nischen.  
  
"Sei leise..." flüsterte er noch, dann war auch er still und beide lauschten auf die immer näher kommenden Schritte.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis Mister Filch an ihnen vorbeiging, zu seinen Füßen Miss Noris, mit der Filch leise redete.  
  
George schlang seine Arme enger um Harry, zog ihn so weiter in die Nische. Sie konnten es sich so kurz vor den Ferien wirklich nicht erlauben noch Punkte zu verlieren.  
  
Harry bemerkte, dass er dem Älteren so nah war, dass er dessen Herzschlag spüren konnte. War es normal, dass Georges Herz so raste? Doch nun wo Harry einmal darauf aufmerksam geworden war bemerkte er, dass sein Herz mindestens ebenso schnell schlug.   
  
Es dauerte einige Minuten in der keiner der beiden sich rührte, bis Harry seine Stimme wieder fand. "Ich glaube Filch ist weg." Harry spürte George nicken, obwohl er dessen Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.  
  
"Yeah.. das glaube ich auch..." antworte George, ließ Harry aber nicht los.  
  
Harry hob seinen Arm, strich den Umhang zurück, so dass sie das Gesicht des anderen sehen konnten.  
  
Er grinste George verlegen an, nicht wirklich wissend was er von der Situation halten sollte. "Siehst du? So en Tarnumhang ist ganz praktisch nicht wahr?!"  
  
"Ja... stimmt schon..."  
  
Und dann waren Georges Lippen auf den seinen, sanft und nur wenig fordernd, während seine Hände zärtlich über Harrys Rücken strichen  
  
Für einen Moment war Harry einfach zu geschockt um zu reagieren, doch dann begriff er langsam, in was für einer Situation er sich befand.  
  
Bevor er wirklich wußte was er tat hatten sich seine Arme schon um Georges Taille geschlungen, sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen gestellte und drückte seine Lippen gegen Georges.  
  
Er hatte noch nie zuvor jemanden geküsst und so war er vollkommen auf die Leitung Georges angewiesen, tastete sich langsam Schritt für Schritt vorwärts.  
  
Als sie sich voneinander lösten, blickten sie sich für einen Moment einfach nur an, George stotternd und nach Worten suchend.   
  
Doch bevor er sie finden konnte, hatte sich Harry schon ein Stückchen weiter gestreckt, seine Lippen wieder auf die von George gepresst.  
  
Als sie wieder zurück zum Gemeinschaftssaal liefen hatte George einen Arm um Harry gelegt, hielt den Jungen sanft fest, strich mit einer Hand immer wieder über dessen Schulter, wie als müsse er den Zweitklässler beruhigen.  
  
Harry jedoch war vollkommen ruhig. Er verstand nicht wirklich was da gerade wirklich passiert, doch er machte sich darüber auch keine wirklich Gedanken. Er hatte sich wohl gefühlt in Georges Nähe und tat aus auch immer noch.  
  
Was sollte also daran falsch sein?  
  
Als sie im Gemeinschaftssaal ankamen war dieser leer und sie behielten den Umhang an, bis sie auf der Treppe vor Harrys Schlafsaal standen.  
  
"Fühlst dich jetzt besser für die Ferien, ja?!" Harry nickte. "Wenigstens können sie mich jetzt nicht mehr einsperren." Erklärte er und faltete den Umhang zusammen.  
  
"Vielleicht kannst du ja in den Ferien zu uns kommen." "Hoffentlich.", meinte Harry und drehte sich halb zur Tür um, grinste George an.  
  
"Ich geh dann mal schlafen. Ron wird sich schon fragen wo ich bleibe. Wir sehen uns morgen, ja?!  
  
George erwiderte das Grinsen, drehte sich in Richtung Treppe um weiter hoch zu seinem Schlafsaal zu gehen.  
  
"Spätestens."  
  
Stumm teilten sie noch ein letztes Grinsen, dann verschwand Harry in seinem Schlafsaal und George starrte ihm einen Moment hinterher, bevor er sich ebenfalls umdrehte und die Treppen hoch ging.  
  
~  
  
Es war nur zwei Tage später als bei den Zwillingen wieder alles in Ordnung war. Außer ihm schien es nur Hermione zu merken, die ihm irgendwann einen wissenden Blick schenkte, doch ihm fiel es sofort auf.   
  
Die Art wie beide zusammen vor dem Kamin saßen, sich angrinsten, wie Fred eine Hand auf Georges Rücken legte und sie liegen ließ. Wie George sich einen Moment gegen Fred lehnte bevor er sich lachend nach vorne lehnte und irgendetwas aufhob, so als hätte sich nichts verändert.  
  
Harry lächelte und nahm eins der Bücher entgegen, das Hermione ihm reichte, warf einen kurzen Blick hinein, bevor Georges und Freds lautes Lachen ihn veranlasste erneut aufzublicken.  
  
Sein Lächeln vergrößerte sich noch, als er sah wie natürlich die beiden mit einander umgingen. Mit einem Male blickte George von Fred weg, schaute Harry direkt an, grinste und zwinkerte ihm kurz zu.  
  
Harry lachte ihn an und machte kurz eine erwidernde Geste mit der Hand, bevor er sich endgültig zu seinem Buch drehte, nicht mitbekam wie Fred nichts verstehend zwischen Harry und George hin und her blickte.  
  
Harry strich sich mit einer Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht, strich sich dann mit einem Finger über die Lippen.  
  
Nun... vielleicht hatte sich aber auch doch ein bisschen was verändert...  
  
In diesem Moment ahnte Harry noch nicht wie viel in seinem Leben sich verändern sollte. /i  
  
Prolog Ende 


End file.
